metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
The Boss
, also known as The Joy and Voyevoda (meaning Warlord in Russian), was the "final child of The Philosophers", and the mentor of Naked Snake. She was the founding leader of the Cobra Unit, in which she was known as "The Joy", however, when they were disbanded at the end of World War II, she was granted the codename "The Boss". Together with Naked Snake, she developed the technique of CQC. In the Virtuous Mission, The Boss wore a bandana and Olive Drab uniform (which appeared to be the staple FOX unit battle fatigues). After Naked Snake pulled it from her head when she threw him from the bridge in Dolinovodno, Snake wore it during Operation Snake Eater and later wore it in tribute to her. The Boss commented on his inability to let go of the past by taunting him for wearing her bandana as a reminder of her during his mission. Biography Early Life and Career Not much is known about The Boss's childhood. She was born as the daughter of one of the higher ranking members of The Philosophers's Wisemen's Committee, and grew up in the care of the Philosophers. However, she also learned from her father even the most forbidden secrets of the Philosophers, and as a consequence, the Philosophers arranged for his death. Prior to her founding of the Cobra Unit, she was an instructor to students at one of the Philosophers's charm schools. In 1942, The Boss founded the Cobra Unit (The Pain, The Fear, The End, The Fury, and The Sorrow) and participated in many special operations during World War II, contributing heavily to the Allied forces's victory. She became a legendary soldier, and was considered by many to be the "Mother" of America's special forces. During the D-Day landings at Normandy, she and the Cobras were sent on a mission to destroy V2 rocket installations. At the time, The Boss was pregnant; The Sorrow, one of her comrades, was the father. She gave birth to her and The Sorrow's son on the battlefield, going into labor after she had been shot in the gut. The caesarean section required in the chaos left her with a snake-shaped scar on her torso.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment (2005). EVA: "All I heard was that Boss was supposedly shot in the gut during battle and that son was born right there, bullets whizzing past them." // Naked Snake: "A pregnant women in the middle of a battle?" // EVA: "That's what I heard. They say that when they stitched her up, the scar was shaped like a snake." // Naked Snake: "Well, that's battlefield medicine for you."Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment (2005). The Boss: "Look at this scar. This is proof that I was once a mother." In 1947, after the end of the war, The Boss disbanded the Cobra Unit. Afterwards, The Boss began participating in secret projects run by the U.S. Government. On November 1, 1951, The Boss was involved in the atomic testing at the Nevada desert, where she was exposed to radiation, and rendered infertile. It was around this time that she first met David Oh in the SAS, and John (aka Jack). She spent over a decade with Jack, training him as her disciple and developing the tactics of CQC, a basic form of close quarters combat. The Boss and Jack went their separate ways on June 12, 1959. Later on, The Boss was chosen for participation in the 1960 Mercury Project and met for the first time Strangelove, who was assigned to Mercury as a key staff member. She was sent to space on a mission to acquire d ata on how well the human body could cope in such conditions, but during which radiation was an inevitability. She unofficially became the first person in space, and seeing the Earth from above sparked her dream of uniting the world as one. On 17 April, 1961, The Boss was ordered to take part in the CIA's Bay of Pigs Invasion in Cuba. However, when the President held back the air support she had been promised, her unit was annihilated. This moment of weakness shook The Boss's faith in the U.S. government. On April 21, 1961, The Boss was hospitalized because of an accident during an experimental launch, she and Strangelove never saw each other again. The Boss also never realized that Strangelove had very deep feelings for her. In 1962, she was sent on a mission that culminated in the assassination of The Sorrow (her lover) who had returned to the Soviet Union after the disbandment of the Cobra Unit. In 1964, the DCI began to fear The Boss's overwhelming charisma and made plans to eliminate her.Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots: Big Mama: The Boss was a legendary hero from the Second World War known as the Mother of Special Forces. She had an almost overwhelming charisma about her. The CIA feared this, so they had her eliminated.Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops: Gene: It was all a setup from the very beginning. Volgin launching the nuke... The Boss' death... Even your mission in Groznyj Grad, Snake. It was all the work of your country and a single, deviously cunning strategist. The Boss was then ordered to take part in a major operation to recover the Philosophers' Legacy from Volgin, known as the Virtuous Mission. In order to acquire the Legacy, The Boss had to trade her way into Volgin's ranks. To do so, she was given two portable nuclear warheads, one of which was ultimately used by Volgin to destroy Sokolov's design bureau. On the surface, the destruction of the bureau was made to look like an unplanned factor which called for The Boss's mission to be greatly expanded and revised. She would have to prove the innocence of the United States in a mission known as Operation Snake Eater, but in reality this was how the DCI had planned for it to go all along and (behind the scenes) sent Naked Snake, the first FOX operative and The Boss's beloved protégé as the assassin. Understanding the fact that in order to save the world and her country she had to give her life, The Boss subtly helped Snake with his mission while at the same time maintaining Volgin's trust. After Snake defeated Volgin and destroyed the Shagohod, The Boss met Snake in a field of white flowers to tell him of the Philosophers and remind him of his duty as a soldier prior to engaging him in a final duel. Also, to ensure that at least one of them died, she radioed Russian fighters to begin bombing Rokovoj Bereg, which was ten minutes away from their position. After falling at the hands of her most loved disciple, The Boss passed the microfilm, containing the Philosophers' Legacy, to him. She also explained what had happened to EVA, who in turn told Snake. She also made EVA and Ocelot promise not to kill Snake, nor aid in killing him. In the end, she left everything in the hands of Snake. Posthumous After Operation Snake Eater, Snake was promoted and given the new Big Boss codename to show that he had surpassed The Boss, though he refused to acknowledge that codename for some time, believing that he was not worthy of it. Despite her death, The Boss's beliefs (or what was perceived of it) greatly influenced the events that came later. Her ideas formed the basis of The Patriots. Operation Peace Walker Main Article In 1974, The Boss was revived for the Peace Walker project by the Peace Sentinels as the Mammal Pod's AI. The person directly involved in her revival was a former acquaintance of hers, the AI researcher known as Strangelove, who requested that she have all the data on The Boss for the AI in exchange for her participation for the project. The Boss's AI was accidentally recorded by Cécile Cosina Caminades, a French Ornithologist who went to Costa Rica to observe the Quetzal, resulting in her capture. Big Boss and the Militaires Sans Frontieres then were dispatched into Costa Rica after both learning of the Peace Sentinel's activities as well as rumors of The Boss's survival. After encountering a recently escaped and exhausted Cecile near the AI Facility, disguised as a Mayan Temple, he learned from her that a large tube (an AI) was heard calling out to "Jack", causing Big Boss to realize what was really going on. Big Boss attempted to remove the core memory of The Boss's AI after being goaded by Strangelove, who hated him due to killing The Boss, but passed out before he could remove any of the core memory discs. He then tried to converse with The Boss's AI asking if she had any regrets about her final mission, to which The Boss did not recognize. Big Boss was captured shortly thereafter because his conversation with The Boss caused a similar signal to when he first encountered it. The Boss's AI directly aided Big Boss afterwards by allowing him into "her" AI unit when Peace Walker was still transmitting the false data as part of the Peace Walker project, and when that didn't work, decided to sacrifice "herself" by drowning Peace Walker in the Nicaraguan Lake to save the world from Coldman's threat of a nuclear war. Post-Peace Walker After almost a decade, Big Boss decided that the Patriots were no longer following The Boss's will, and formed Outer Heaven and Zanzibar Land in response. In 2014, Big Boss remarked sorrowfully that her death had greatly affected him to that point, going as far as to comment to his eldest son that he had been dead since the day he killed her. Trivia *Despite "The Joy" being her codename, The Boss was rarely seen smiling. In disturbing contrast, The Sorrow was always seen smiling, with not one scene where there was a frown on his face. * According to Major Zero in MGS3, the SAS motto of "Who Dares, Wins" was a tribute to The Boss, an example is when Solid Snake (disguised as Iroquois Pliskin) says the motto in MGS2. * The Boss used to smoke cigars, but quit sometime prior to MGS3.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment (2005). ' The Boss': "Are you smoking a cigar?" // Naked Snake: "Uh huh." // The Boss: "I don't approve of you smoking during a mission." // Naked Snake: "Hey, you used to smoke them." // The Boss: "Never mind what I did." // Naked Snake: "..." * The Boss was 42 at the time of her death in MGS3. This was about the age that Big Boss was when Solid Snake and Liquid Snake were born (post-''MPO, pre-''MPW) and the same age that Solid Snake was during MGS4. *The Boss's words to Naked Snake during MGS3 are often paraphrased by himself and others in later events: ** The speech that The Boss gave to Naked Snake in their final battle is paraphrased by Gene in one of his speeches in his final battle with Big Boss during MPO. ** The Boss's final speech to Naked Snake was similar to that given by Big Boss to Solid Snake during MG2. ** The Boss's last words ("There's room for only one Boss and one Snake") were similar to speeches given by Solidus Snake ("The world needs only one Big Boss!") and Liquid Snake ("There's room for only one Snake and one Big Boss") in MGS2. * The Boss's grave was located in Arlington National Cemetary. * The Boss's snake-shaped scar was also seen on Big Boss during MPW. * During MGS4, Solid Snake's brand of cigarettes is called "The Boss". Behind the Scenes * In MGS3, shortly after Volgin sees through Snake's Raikov disguise, The Boss says to Snake while removing his mask: "What is this fairy disguise? It's gonna rub off on you. And then you'll lose sight of who you really are.". According to Hideo Kojima, this was intended to be a reference to herself, as well as an early hint at the true nature of her defection to the Soviet Union. * In MGS3: Subsistence, a film in the Secret Theatre shows the death of The Boss in a manner similar to the rest of the Cobra Unit. * According to Kojima at the TGS 2009 showing of MPW, The Boss will be heavily referenced in the game as well as there being "shocking" elements to her character. * During the March 29, 2007 episode of MGS Podcast, David Hayter, when explaining Big Boss's characterization and why he went down the path he did, erroneously implied that The Boss was Big Boss's actual mother. Notes and References See Also *''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' *Cobra Unit *Naked Snake *Ocelot *EVA *Sneaking Suit Boss, The Category:MGS3 Characters Category:Game Boss Category:Support Team